Fusoya
Fusoya, also known as FuSoYa, is the final player character in Final Fantasy IV. He is a Lunarian from the Red Moon, and it is his job to watch over the sleep of the Lunarians. He is the brother of Kluya, and is thus the uncle of both Cecil Harvey and Golbez. He is the oldest and wisest of the main characters. In the English localization of the Nintendo DS version, Fusoya is . Story ''Final Fantasy IV Fusoya was supposed to watch over the Lunar Sleep. However, a Lunarian named Zemus wanted to raze the Earth so the Lunarians could take it over. Fusoya waited on The Moon for the one who would help defeat Zemus to arrive. This person just happened to be Cecil Harvey, who was accompanied by Rydia, Rosa Farrell, and Edge at the time. Fusoya told them of Zemus' plan. Zemus was gathering the Crystals in order to activate the Giant of Babil, which was a wish granting giant who would destroy the world on command. He told the party that Zemus was manipulating Golbez in order to achieve this goal. He then told the party to return to the Tower of Babil in order to stop the Giant. However, because it was shielded, Fusoya joined the party in order to deactivate it. The party returned to Earth. However, they were too late. The Giant began its wave of destruction. However, Cid Pollendina mobilized the entire world to join the battle in a fleet of newly remodeled airships. Cid helped the party enter the Giant. The party then worked their way to the CPU. However, on the way, they had to fight the Archfiends one last time. When they finally reached the CPU and destroyed it, an angry Golbez appeared. However, Fusoya was able to break Zemus' control of Golbez, and revealed that Golbez and Cecil were brothers. Golbez agreed to help Fusoya defeat Zemus, and the two returned to The Moon together. Fusoya and Golbez are next seen battling Zemus in The Moon. They are able to defeat him by casting Meteor together. However, Zemus' hatred, Zeromus, rises from Zemus' corpse and attacks Fusoya and Golbez. They try to cast Meteor again, however, it does not work. Fusoya orders Golbez to use a special Crystal to defeat him, however, Golbez's darkness makes the Crystal have no effect. Zeromus then casts Meteor on Fusoya and Golbez, defeating them. This leaves Cecil and his party to fight Zeromus, and the prayers of former party members, including Fusoya and Golbez, help them succeed. In the ending, Fusoya and Golbez return to the Lunar Sleep as the Red Moon leaves Earth's orbit. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Fusoya appears briefly in Golbez's chapter. He fights a revived Zeromus with Golbez, before the monster destroys the Crystal Palace with a Big Bang. Fusoya teleports Golbez out of there, so that he can continue to fight against the evil that is attacking the world. He does not appear again, and is presumed to have died in the explosion. Equipment and Stats Fusoya's stats are relatively low, and his MP does not increase above 190 except past level 70. His stats are weighted towards magic. His equipment is limited to rods, staves, hoods, and robes. In the DS remake, Fusoya's stats don't increase at all on a level-up. Though Bless helps his low MP, his spellcasting is hindered by it. Abilities Fusoya is not a Sage, though he has access to both Black and White Magic. He joins the party knowing every spell in the game (Including Meteor), but his 190 MP pales in comparison to the party's other spell casters and limits his efficacy. Fusoya is unique in that he knows every White and Black Magic spell in the game as soon as he joins the party. Fusoya can also use Regen, which restores a very small amount of HP to each party member over time. This ability does not appear in the American SNES version. In the DS release, Regen is replaced with Bless, which restores a very small amount of MP to each party member over time (similar to Regen, only with MP). Etymology Fu and Su are Chinese words that respectively mean "good fortune" and "longevity". Ya in Chinese is an affix which is used to mark some person names. Category:Final Fantasy IV Player Characters